Game Over
by osnapitzkiz
Summary: My first ever fanfic. The Doctor has a crush on Amy but is afraid to say. Mr Spellman gets revenge and things get out of hand...
1. Everyone gets rashes

_**When I woke up today, I felt ill and also straight away I was bored. How could anyone be bored when you're in a time machine! But anyway, I felt like going down to the library (my favourite room in the TARDIS) and read my favourite book, Alice In Wonderland.**_

**When Amy went into the shower she noticed a red rash on her ankle, but she ignored it and carried on shampooing her hair. After Amy had finished washing and drying herself she went over to the wardrobe and picked out a light green tank top and jean shorts with peach flip-flops. She went over to her make-up bag and put on bright red lipstick. Afterwards she went over to her mirror and she thought something was wrong. Amy grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a thin see-through headband. She was ready.**

**She went over to the Doctor's room to tell him that if he needed her she'll be at the library, and so she knocked on the door. He opened the door and he rushed out of the door and closed the door behind him.**

**"Morning, ready for an adventure?" Asked the Doctor.**

**"Of course, but I wan..." Amy was cut off by the Doctor.**

**As they walked over to the TARDIS console the Doctor noticed that Amy had a red rash on her ankle.**

**"Amy, are you alright?" asked the Doctor.**

**"Yeah i'm fine, why did you asked?"**

**"Because you've got a huge rash on your ankle!" Said the Doctor pointing at her rash which has now spreaded.**

**"Oh come on! Everyone gets rashes every now and then! Why do you care about me so much Doctor?" Amy said whilst raising an eyebrow.**

**"I don't know...maybe it's because...never mind."**

**"Oh come on! What is it? Tell me!"**

**The Doctor had a huge crush on Amy. But how could he date a mortal?**

**"I SAID NEVER MIND!" shouted the Doctor.**

**Amy stormed down to her room with tears in her eyes. He didn't mean to shout but he wanted to hide his secret. But he felt really bad because he knew she wouldn't keep a secret from him, or at least he thought she wouldn't.**


	2. Keep it a secret

**The Doctor walked to Amy's room and softly knocked on her door, but she didn't answer it. The Doctor opened the door really slowly, and he saw Amy lying on her bed with her face in her pillow. The Doctor walked towards her.**

**"Amy, I'm sorry that I shouted at you...I was just er..."**

**"You were just what?" Amy shouted.**

**"Amy! I didn't mean to, there is no need to shout at me!"**

**Amy tried to run out of the room but the Doctor stopped her.**

**"Doctor get off me!" Amy squealed.**

**"Amy! Listen to me! Just stop!"**

**Amy finally got out of the room. She ran into a empty room and locked the door. The Doctor tried to sonic it but he couldn't, it was like it was enchanted by really powerful magic.**

**"Amy!" The Doctor shouted.**

**But she wouldn't answer of course, she was too distracted by a gigantic television right in front of her.**

**There was no picture but she could hear a deep, mysterious voice saying...**

**"Amy, I am a very important person in your life that you haven't met yet. I am like a genie perhaps, I grant your wishes and I can reveal the future and also secrets."**

**"Wait wait wait, can you grant a wish now?" Asked Amy.**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok, well er...I wish..."**

**The Doctor was bitting his lip nervously, he didn't want Amy to wish for him to vanish or something like that. Amy carried on.**

**"I wish that I had magical powers to do anything and everything." Amy said smiling.**

**"As you wish..."**

**Suddenly there was a bright light and Amy now had magical powers. She tested them by trying to teleport to the opposite corner of the room and it worked.**

**"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Amy squealed.**

**"It's my job to make you happy. But you can't tell ANYONE, promise?"**

**"I promise." She replied.**

**Amy teleported herself to her room and walked out so she was face to face with the Doctor.**


	3. The new club

**"Look Doctor, I've got a club to go to!"**

**She went back into her room to get ready. She chose a short, black dress and high heeled shoes. She teleported herself there (no-one saw). She met up with her friends Lily and Amanda. **

**"Hey Amy, over here!" called Lily.**

**"Hi guys!" Amy said hugging them. **

**"Oh lookie over there, it's Nate, and I think he's staring at you Amy!" Said Lily.**

**"Lily, that's not staring that's flirting!" said Amanda while looking at Amy.**

**Amy had a crush on Nate when they were in high school. Nate walked up to Amy and handed her a drink.**

**"Thanks"**

**"Amelia?"**

**"Actually it's Amy now."**

**"Oh, well would you like to dance?"**

**"Uh...sure!"**

**Amy smiled to Amanda and Lily as she got escorted to the dance floor. But Amy had no idea that the Doctor was watching her on the screen. He couldn't stand them two being together, so he decided to go down to the club. When he arrived he saw that Amy was acting different, she was drunk!**

**"Amy come on, were going home!"**

**The Doctor grabbed her hand. Nate, who was also drunk, grabbed Amy and kissed her. But the Doctor seperated them, he picked up Amy and ran to the TARDIS, which was only behind the club.**

**"Doctor, I was enjoying myself!" Amy said smiling.**

**"Amy! You're drunk!" yelled the Doctor.**

**"And do I care...NO!" Amy yelled back.**

**Amy dashed to the bathroom and the Doctor ran after her, Amy ran to the toilet and vomited. The Doctor screwed up his face, it was disgusting.**

**"Amy!"**

**The Doctor waited outside for her. After she stopped vomiting she walked out(she looked fine now)and she fell into the Doctor's arms.**


	4. Mr Spellman's revenge

**"Amy, Amy wake up!"**

**The Doctor heard a muffled voice, it was Amy trying to say "Help me!" The Doctor noticed that her rash on her ankle turned yellow, then blue, and back to red. Then it suddenely disappeared and Amy woke up. Suddenely, a bright red balloon appeared in front of her.**

**"That's an odd-looking balloon!" Amy said curiously.**

**She grabbed the balloon and she started to walk out of the TARDIS.**

**"Amy, where are you going?" Asked the Doctor.**

**Amy didn't answer she just walked out of the TARDIS. She walked towards a house, it looked dull and boring. She walked into a room and there stood a man, he turned around and there stood Mr Spellman.**


	5. The Sneaky Plan

**"You, you are my secret weapon. I'm going to get you to help get my victims. But first I need to get rid of the people who stand in my way!" said Mr Spellman grinning.**

**Amy nodded.**

**"Now, mmm, ah ha! Get me the doctor, but don't blow your cover now go go!" He demanded.**

**Amy ran to the TARDIS and closed the door behind her.**

**"Doctor, doctor!"**

**"What? What is it? What's wrong?"**

**"You need to come with me now!"**

**"Where are we going and why are you still holding that balloon?"**

**"Erm...because er I can't let go of it, now come on!"**

**Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm and ran to the room where Mr Spellman is at.**

**"Ah Doctor isn't it?" Said Mr Spellman.**

**"Who are you?" Asked the Doctor.**

**"Mr Spellman at your service." **

**Suddenely the Doctor was trapped in a cage.**

**"One down, one more to go!"**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Next on my list, Sarah Jane Smith!"**

**"You leave her alone!" Demanded the Doctor.**

**"I don't think so Doctor. Amy go and and get Sarah pronto!" Orded Mr Spellman.**

**"It's Sarah Jane!"**

**Mr Spellman totally ignored the Doctor and walked out of the room with Amy.**

**Amy just arrived at 27 Bannerman Road, she knocked on the door and Clyde answered.**

**"Hello and who might you be?" asked Clyde. **

**"Never mind that I NEED to speak with Sarah Jane Smth!"**

**"OK. Sarah Jane, it's for you!"**

**Sarah Jane rushed down the stairs.**

**"Hello"**

**"Sarah Jane, you need to come wth me! The Doctor's in danger!"**

**"Is he OK?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Alright. You lot stay here and don't go anywhere, I'm going out!"**

**"OK" They all replied.**

**"Come on!" Amy said.**

**Amy led the way to the house.**

**"He's up here!"**

**They both went upstairs to the Doctor **

**"Doctor?" Shouted Sarah Jane.**

**"Sarah Jane, run! Run as fast as you can! Just get away from here!"**

**"Doctor? You regenerated!" Said Sarah Jane.**

**"Hello Miss Smith!" Teased Mr Spellman.**

**"Mr Spellman! I thought I locked you away."**

**"I escaped! And now you will be trapped!"**

**Now both Sarah Jane and the Doctor are trapped there is nothing they can do, Mr Spellman has nothing standing in his way!**


	6. Help

**Back at Sarah Jane's house Luke, Clyde and Rani are wondering where Sarah Jane has wandered off to with a complete stranger. Rani takes a look outside and through a wide window she sees Sarah Jane and the Doctor trapped. Rani raced to the others to inform them.**

**"Guys Sarah Jane is trapped, she needs our help!"**

**As Rani told them everyone stopped what they were doing and turned round to Rani.**

**"Not like i'm surprised, how should we defeat them this time then? Maybe we give them some of their own medicine or capture them or..."Clyde was cut off by Luke.**

**"Look Clyde we need to save Sarah Jane right now and not think of the action. Rani how do you know?" Asked Luke. Rani walked to the window.**

**"Right there, that big window." Rani pointed to the window.**

**"OK, what are we going to do?" Asked Clyde. Mr Smith butted into the conversation.**

**"I suggest you see who we are up against first."**

**"That's a great idea we will all go, just incase." Said Rani excitedly. So they all made their way to Sarah Jane and The Doctor.**

**Meanwhile, Mr Spellman was sitting down and staring at Sarah Jane.**

**"It's been a while Miss Smith." Smirked Mr Spellman. Sarah Jane stared at him with a disgusted face. Suddenely, there was a knock at the door, it was Rani, Luke and Clyde. Mr Spellman ordered Amy to answer the door.**

**"You Amy, go and answer the door but whatever you do don't let them in!" Amy went down the stairs and answered the door.**

**"Hi!" Said Rani. They all tried to come in but Amy stopped them, she tried to shut the door but Clyde stopped her.**

**"Look I don't know what you're playing at but we need to come in, now!" Shouted Clyde. They all managed to get in, they all ran upstairs into the room that Sarah Jane was in, but the first person they layed eyes on were Mr Spellman.**

**"Oh hello, long time no see, trap them!" Ordered Mr Spellman.**


	7. Fighting for your life

**Amy ran and pulled a lever that trapped Clyde, Rani and Luke. Afterwards she walked out of the room and shut the door as she slid down the wall on her back and sat there holding her head tightly. The real Amy was still inside and she was trying to fight Spellman's magic. Suddenly, there was a bright light above Amy's head, Amy was back! But she would still pretend to be under control. She had to think of a way to free everyone, just at that moment she had an idea.**

**Amy walked into the room and went up to Mr Spellman.**

**"Come on Mr Spellman, you don't want to waste time just staring at them!" Said Amy.**

**"You're right!" Replied Spellman. He stood up walked into a different room, Amy followed but gave The Doctor a wink then shut the door. The Doctor smiled.**

**Spellman was sitting down and Amy joined him. Just then, Amy used her powers to trap Spellman, he tried to escape but he was too late, he was trapped. Amy ran back to the others and pushed a button that freed them all. Sarah Jane went to hug Luke and The Doctor ran to hug Amy. The Doctor kissed Amy's cheek and Amy blushed. They both smiled. At that moment Mr Spellman walked to a big red button.**

**"You're too late!" Said Spellman. He hit the button and they all heard the words self - distruct in 2 minutes and 4 seconds. They all stared at Mr Spellman, Amy grinned and locked the door and the windows he was trapped!**

**"Why are you doing that? Now we're all trapped!" Said Clyde.**

**"No, Spellman's trapped." Replied Amy. They all heard the words self - distrust in 10 seconds.**

**"Everyone, grab hands!" Shouted Amy.**

**"Why?" Asked Clyde.**

**"Just trust me!" Shouted Amy. Amy teleported them all to the doorway of Sarah Jane's house with just 2 seconds to spare.**

**"Do any of you want to come to the TARDIS with me?" Asked The Doctor.**

**"I would love to!" Said Sarah Jane with a smile.**


	8. One Will Die

**They all went back to the TARDIS except for Amy who was siting on a swing in the park with a tear runing down her cheek, then the Doctor joined her.**

**"Are you alright?" Asked the Doctor.**

**"Yeah" Replied Amy.**

**"Come with me, we need to fix you up." Said the Doctor taking Amy's hand and taking her to the TARDIS.**

**"We need to get these powers out of you or..." The Doctor was interrupted by Amy.**

**"NO!" Shouted Amy as she ran out of the TARDIS.**

**"Amy!" Shouted the Doctor as he ran out of the TARDIS, but there was no sign of her and there was nothing the Doctor could do, Amy was invinsible! The Doctor was panting as he walked back to the TARDIS. Amy was hiding behind a tree, then as the Doctor turned his back away Amy ran away. The Doctor was in the TARDIS and everyone was wondering what has happened.**

**"Where's Amy?" Asked Sarah Jane, there was silence. "Doctor!" Shouted Sarah.**

**"I don't know." Replied the Doctor.**

**"I think we should get going, bye Doctor and don't worry we will see you again." Said Sarah.**

**The Sarah Jane gang walked out of the TARDIS and the Doctor started to cry.**

**ONE YEAR LATER**


	9. 1890

**In Paris, France 1890...**

**"What are you doing here?" Said a shocked dark-haired woman.**

**"Saving you." Said the Doctor.**

**"You're not supposed to be here, you'll get yourself killed!" Whispered the mysterious woman.**

**"It's not the first time." Laughed the Doctor.**

**"Anyway, why are you here? No-one's supposed to come here, they'll disturb it!" Said a confused woman.**

**"Who's it?" Said a mystified Doctor.**

**"The impossible thing from the planet Midnight. It's species is unknown it's age is unknown, everything about it is unknown information."**

**After the woman finished her sentence she ran into the mysterious paths of Paris.**


	10. A Long Conversation Turned Into Madness

**The Doctor ran after the mysterious woman down the paths and into a small field. **

**"Why are you following me, leave me alone!" Said the woman.**

**"I followed you because, because you look like someone that I know. Someone that I've been looking for, for about a year now, I don't know if I should give up or keep trying. You'd think it was impossible to find her! I have travelled in time from the begining of the universe to the end of universe to find her, it's like a habit trying to find her and I don't even know if she's dead or alive." Said the Doctor almost crying to pieces.**

**"So your lost friend is a she!" Said the woman smirking. The Doctor noticed her smirk from somewhere but he can't remember, the Doctor eventually said something.**

**"You remind me of her a lot but, it feels like the memory of her has been wiped out of my mind but I can still remember! Someone thinks they can wipe out my mind without getting away with it, they obviously don't know the Time Lords." Said the Doctor with anger.**

**Those 2 words echoed in the woman's mind like her head was trying to get her to remember something, a lost something.**

**"But anyway, earlier you said something about the impossible thing from the planet Midnight, tell me what excactly does it do and how do people know it's so dangerous?" Said the Doctor with confusion and fear runing through his mind.**

**"It comes out everytime it's a full moon and just kills on the spot, someone was murdered by it just 2 days ago. I think her name was Amelia Pond, nice girl.**

**"I've come so far for her, right then time to go and kill the impossible thing!" The Doctor was so angry he could wiped out all of the slitheen if he wanted to!**

**"I must warn you, it's a full moon tonight!" Shouted the woman. The Doctor didn't hear her and just stormed off into the darkness.**


	11. Don't Walk Into A Time Wall!

**As the Doctor turned round the corner he didn't realize that he walked into a time wall, he didn't realize because it was the same place but it was when Amy died. He's confused, but as he sees Amy his heart drops. He runs after her as she screams, but he stopped and looked as Amy smiled as she walked away and a duplicate stood in her place.**

**"C'mon then, kill me!" insisted Amy's duplicate. The impossible thing did what she said and killed her, the real Amy smiled.**

**"Now the Doctor will never find us!" Amy said thankfully.**

**"Are you with someone?" asked the impossible thing confused. Amy just simply electricuted it and grinned.**

**"That's a secret I can never tell." Said Amy as she walked away from the impossible thing and into the darkness of the old - fashioned street.**

**The Doctor was exremely inquisitive at this point, he just couldn't take it all in. At that moment, the Doctor (with his mouth wide open)got sucked back into the time wall and stood right in front of him was Amy with longer, black hair...**


	12. Memories

**"Amy?", said the Doctor astonished. "It is you isn't it!" The Doctor was so joyful and he rushed to hug her and she did too, almost in tears.**

**"You wouldn't believe what happened to me!", Amy mumbled. **

**"Trust me I know, I 'm just happy that your safe! I spent a year looking for you! What have you been doing all this time?" asked the Doctor as they looked at each other.**

**"Um, stuff." replied Amy awkwardly.**

**"I know you faked your death Amy, I was there." said the Doctor.**

**"I had to, they were after me." Amy said calmy.**

**"Why did you, who were after you, did something happen?" the Doctor asked with a confused expression on his face. Amy pulled away from the hug and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Amy now had a small tear running down her face, then she finally spoke.**

**"You can't know yet" replied Amy. Amy's eyes were now full of tears.**

**"Amy what happened that I can't know about?" the Doctor said with a tear running down his cheek.**

**"I tried to get away. He forced me to, he taped it. I finally ran away but he did it, he took my phone!" Amy now was furious with this terrible memory, so furious that she ran to the place where it happened...**


	13. Flirting

**The Doctor ran after Amy as fast as he could, it took minutes until Amy finally stopped after a good 5 minutes. Amy fell to the ground and screamed and cried as she threw a fit. She picked up a thin piece of worn out metal and she made tiny dints in the bricks surrounding her. The Doctor watched it all he was certain that something absolutely terrible had happened. Amy stopped and the Doctor hugged her as she heavly cried on his shoulder.**

**"Amy, tell me what happened to you! I'm worried about you!" the Doctor said with his hearts pumping rapidly. Amy had stop crying heavly now, she lifted up her head.**

**"Your always worried about me." Amy said calmy.**

**"Amelia..." the Doctor was cut off by Amy.**

**"I can tell when your worried about me, you hardly call me Amelia, only when your worried about me." Amy and the Doctor pulled away from the hug.**

**"But I'm always worried about you and I don't always call you Amelia." said the Doctor with a smirk on his face.**

**"Then you must be extremely worried about me then." replied Amy with a smirk on her face too.**

**"Maybe." the Doctor said with a smile on his face. Amy giggled a little and they both laughed. Suddenely out of the blue, the Doctor closes his eyes and tries to kiss Amy. Amy stopped him.**

**"Not here. Come on, follow me." Amy said with a straight-shaped mouth. The Doctor followed Amy as she ran round to a dark corner on the opposite street. Amy grabbed the Doctor and snogged him for as long as she could, it was very passionate and the Doctor felt a tingle inside of him, not pain, happiness. He's finally kissed the girl he has had a crush on since she was 19. The Doctor finally pulled away after about 3 minutes had gone by.**

**"Amy, I've got something to tell you but I'm a bit embaressed to say." the Doctor said looking down at the ground.**

**"What is it?" Amy replied back a bit confused.**

**"Well, I've had a crush on you for a very long time but I didn't say anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way or that you would laugh at me or that you would - ," Before the Doctor could finish speaking Amy kissed him.**

**"So you feel the same way?"**

**"Yes."**


	14. The Incident

**"This feels a bit weird, I've never loved a human woman like this before. Well, maybe once or twice or twelve yeah I'm not helping am I?"the Doctor said awkwardly.**

**"Nope not really."**

**"Amy, why did you throw a fit back there? Was it something to do with the thing that happened that your not telling me?" There was an awkward silence.**

**"Amy, if there is something your not telling me about I think you should talk to me about it." the Doctor spoke with a concerned face.**

**"Well it happened about 2 or 3 months ago, I'm not sure I try to forget about it harder each and every day. But anyway, it was dark I was walking down a dark path and this man came up to me", Amy started to cry. "He pushed me down onto the ground, kicked me in my stomach and then...then...he pulled down his trousers and pants, I tried to run away but he kicked me again. He pulled down my skirt and he..."**

**"Amy! Please don't go on!" the Doctor cried. They both cried and the Doctor hugged Amy. **

**"He did it to me and then he ran away, I've been looking for him ever since. The things I would do to him if I found him you don't want to know, seriously."Amy said with an devious voice.**

**"Tell me about it." the Doctor looked up. Amy laughed a bit but that was not what the Doctor meant.**

**"No seriously tell me about it." the Doctor pulled away fron the hug and looked into Amy's eyes.**

**"Oh what I would do with him! What I would do with him I would punch that son of a bitch to pieces!" Amy said with clenched fists.**

**As soon as Amy swore the Doctor covered her mouth.**

**"I don't like rude language, especially from you Amelia! You were a little girl 5 minutes ago!" the Doctor said with a shocked face.**

**"I grew up. I was always a little naughty at times." Amy replied with a smirk. Amy kissed the Doctor quite passionately and when she pulled away they went back to where the TARDIS was parked but things weren't over yet...**


	15. Blank Thoughts

**Amy was rushing back to the TARDIS as the Doctor followed her. There were still tears in her eyes from the tragic memory but her tears shortly turned into anger.**

**"Amy, where are we going?" asked the Doctor.**

**"I don't know yet. I'm thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"Where he might be."**

**Suddenely Amy remebered something.**

**"Wait! There was something on his arm. A tattoo! I think it was a...a...a..."**

**"A what?" said the Doctor anxiously.**

**"A...I don't know."**

**"C'mon there has to be something."**

**Amy thought hard about what she saw but she still didn't know what it was.**

**"It was very distinct...oh...oh...oh when I saw it I thought of you but I don't know why."**

**"Well I guess it's a start"**

**They both smiled and hugged. Then the Doctor realized something and his smile dropped of his face.**


	16. I Think I Know You From Somewhere

**The Doctor rushed to the console and started to fiddle with the controls franticaly.**

**"Doctor, what's wrong?" questioned Amy.**

**"The man. I know him." replied the Doctor with a scared look on his face.**

**"WHAT!" shouted Amy.**

**"I know him!"**

**"Who is he?"**

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THE GUY RAPED ME!"**

**"Yes I know."**

**"Who is he?!"**

**"Amelia calm down!" the Doctor said with a stern look on his face.**

**Weirdly Amy did calm down but with a worried face.**

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?" said a confused Doctor.**

**"Why did you call me Amelia?"**


	17. STOP

**"I call you Amelia when I'm worried about you."**

**"No. No it's more than that!"**

**The Doctor glared at her with a confused look.**

**"What else do think it is?"**

**"I don't know. You tell me!"**

**Amy walked away, not noticing the Doctor smirking.**


	18. Lies

**Amy walked back into the TARDIS. She was thinking very hard about what had just happened between her and the Doctor. Then something started to bleep, she stopped and stared at the screen. She saw him, she saw the man who raped her. But he wasn't a man... he was an assasin!**

**She thought quickly about this, she didn't know how an assasin would want to rape her. She thought of the things she could have been involved in. Her mind emploded. It couldn't take the high overload of brain activity. Amy froze, with her brain fixated on the day it happened. She stood there, completely still, for about five seconds. Then she blinked, just for a second. She then fell to the ground, breaking something when she did. But Amy was alone with no help, no-one to turn to. What could she do now but lay there; helplessly; unconsious and not breathing...**


	19. The Game Show

_**"Hello and welcome to the show with a bang. Who Just Raped Me!"**_

_**Amy looked around the set. She saw the host, the audience, her abuser and her podium which read "Amelia".**_

**The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and saw Amy laying on the ground, he sat down next to her and smiled.**

_**"Now Amy, when the time comes, you will have a choice. You can choose to either enter our portal to a hell dimension and be torchured for eternity, or press this button and kill us all then go to hell and be torchured for eternity." said the host.**_

_**"Well I'll obviously choose the second option."**_

_**"Or will you? Because you never saw the face of your abuser clearly, or knew who he was really. So how can you kill an innocent man?"**_

_**"Innocent! The guy raped me!"**_

_**"True... but you may know this guy."**_

_**"What are you talking about?!"**_

**The Doctor stroked Amy's hair, then guided his hand lower and lower down Amy's body.**

_**"Of course I don't know who raped me!"**_

_**"But you do."**_

_**Amy stuttered.**_

_**"Would you like me to tell you whom?"**_

_**Amy huffed.**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Someone whom you may know as the Doctor."**_

**The Doctor stopped in his tracks, his happiness turned into worry as Amy started to shake.**


	20. Game Over

_**"What are you saying? That the Doctor raped me?!" asked Amy.**_

_**"Yes, yes I am."**_

_**"But he wouldn't do that!"**_

_**"Oh, why not(?) Did he love you(?)"**_

_**"Yes. Yeah he did, and he would never do something like that not just to me but to anyone!"**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Get me outta here!"**_

**The Doctor held Amy as she shook, left, right, and centre. Bruising herself as she did.**

_**"The Doctor raped you Amy! Just accept it! Maybe you should think back, remember his face."**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"AMY! Think back!"**_

_**As Amy thought back to the day she gasped as the face of her abuser circled her brain.**_

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_

**Amy stopped shaking, it was very sudden. Her eyes opened, and came from them a light. A light so bright it nearly blinded the Doctor. The light kept glowing, getting brighter and brighter. The light was doing something, making something happen. The Doctor finally opened his eyes, he saw the set of the show in Amy's dream. The light projected Amy's dream into the world!**

_**"There he is Amy," said the host. "finish him!"**_

_**Amy hovered her finger over the shiny button.**_

_**"Amy, what are you doing?" said the Doctor, still with a worried look.**_

_**"Ending it, ending it all. I know what you did, now it's time for you to pay!"**_

_**"Amy stop! You don't realise what you're doing! You're going to destroy the whole universe!"**_

_**"If it's enough for you to learn your lesson, then I don't care!"**_

_**"Amy! You'll suffer eternal torment! Is that what you really want?!"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Then stop! Stop it all!"**_

_**"Doctor?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"GAME OVER!"**_

_**BANG!**_


End file.
